The Riot of the Robots (SR)
The Riot of the Robots is the very first episode of the TV series Sonic Reborn and is loosely adapted from the show's pilot. It introduces almost every main character as well as quite a few of the show's central concepts. Synopsis Dr. Robotnik gets tired of his robots constantly being destroyed by Sonic the Hedgehog and companies, so he comes up with a sinister plan that he believes will win him the day, as he begins using Mobians to power his machines. Transcript city is seen very quiet. Only the sound of birds can be heard as Mobians walk through the streets. A squirrel is seen running past all of them screaming. They all look behind them and begin running as a massive robotic dog enters the screen and begins rampaging. It suddenly cuts to the base. Sally Acorn: What's happening? Walrus: Fido is on the move again. Rampage has destroyed zero buildings. No civilian casualties. Sally: Who can we thank for that? Walrus: Who do you think? cuts to Sonic, who is running on top of a building, a smirk on his face. He jumps across the building in a below angle shot which shows Tails, Amy and Knuckles watching him jump and land on another building. Once he does the three begin chasing after him. Sonic is seen landing from the building he was on and continuing to run. He stops in front of a railing and the camera zooms out, showing him staring at Fido, who lets out a powerful roar. It cuts to right in front of Sonic as Amy, Knuckles and Tails all run beside him. He turns left and right to acknowledge they are there. Sonic: sighs Knuckles: You know, debatably, that's probably the biggest clanker yet. Amy: What about the one from last month? Knuckles: ...second biggest. Tails: So, what's the plan? Sonic: Same plan as always. Run at it and hit it! Tails: Good plan. Amy: Bad plan. Last time you almost got caught! Sonic: Almost and caught are two different words. jumps over the railing and the others look down as he lands and begins running towards Fido. The others jump down after him Amy: You know, I would hate that hedgehog if I didn't love him so much. stops in his tracks as Knuckles runs up behind him. He boosts Knuckles so far into the air that he is able to punch Fido in the eye, breaking it. Amy runs from leg to leg, smacking them with her hammer, damaging them bad enough to make Fido drop to his knees. Tails throws a wrench into Fido's gears, causing them to stop and for Fido to begin smoking. Sonic, as the finishing blow, runs all around Fido before stopping right beside the others. Fido then falls apart and his pieces blow up. Knuckles: Teamwork Y'all! hugs the others as a fly lands on a wall. A close-up of the fly reveals it to be a robot. It zooms into the fly's eye and fades to Robotnik, who is watching the team through a large screen. He crashes one of his robotic hands onto a table Robotnik: Confound it all! no matter how many quagmires I put those four in they always come out unharmed! Eggrobo: What did you say? Robotnik: HOW ARE THEY STILL LIVING?!? Eggrobo: Because they lived a really long time without dying. squints as Eggrobo before looking back at the monitor which shows Sonic and the team in the middle of an interview with a reporter Sonic (answering a question): Well, I'd have to say the reason I do this is because of the Mobians! if I weren't so obsessed with making sure you all were safe I would've never taken this job in the first place. raises an eyebrow Eggrobo: Oh, I know that face! that's the evil plan face, isn't it? cuts to an unspecified amount of time later, where Sonic is trying to throw a basketball into a hoop and is failing Knuckles: Why can't you try this later? Sonic: Because I'm good at it now! if I wait till later I could not be good anymore! continues throwing and missing Knuckles: Doesn’t look like it. watches Sonic while drinking pink lemonade before looking to Tails, who is tinkering with a machine Amy: What's that? Tails: I call it the-! ...well it doesn't have a name yet, but when I come up with one it will be genius! it's a machine that can turn sewer water into plain old water! Amy: ...Are you crazy smart or just crazy? Tails: I don't see why I can't be both. enters the room Sally: Okay, I know you all just got finished with one mission, but I have another for you. drops the ball Sonic: Alright, what it is? robot bees? robot squids? robot... robots? Sally: It has nothing to do with robots, Sonic. You know team three? Sonic: Oh yeah, those guys suck. Knuckles: They act all high and mighty but they blow all their missions! Amy: How did they even get this job? Sally: They've gone missing and could be in extreme danger or worse. goes silent Tails: Well that was poorly timed. Amy: True. cuts to a screen in the base which shows pictures of team three Sally: Team three. Consisting of David Mikimouse, Stones the Bear, and Ashley the Termite. Last seen six hours ago. The last message they sent us was normal until the end where it suddenly cut off into static. turns off the screen Sally: We need you four to find them. Sonic: What was the message they sent you exactly? pulls out a communicator and pushes a button on it. David's voice comes out of it David: Uh, everything seems pretty okay, I guess... not much else to say, no Badnik activity. They... wait... who are y-... holy cream cheese! communication cuts off into static. A strange noise is heard in the background Tails: Wait, that... that's a voice! Knuckles: Uh, no... that's static. Tails: No, the muffling in the background! it's a voice! I've seen this before, David's communicator must've gotten damaged while struggling with something. takes the communicator Tails: Just a few tweaks and... there! static slowly fades out and reveals a voice Robotnik: Hello? hello, hello? in the room is shocked Sonic: Eggman! Robotnik: As I'm sure most of you know, I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik. If that blue hedgehog is listening I'm sure he's already called me that mocking nickname. I am here to tell you that I have captured your friends and that, as cliche as it sounds, if you ever want to see them alive again you'll send Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna and Tails the Fox to Central Square. I know, I know, it is obviously a trap, but tell me... what other option do you have right now? Eggrobo: Oh, tell them I'm here! Robotnik: No. clicks the same button Sally did, stopping the recording Sally: Well, that... explains a lot... so... do any of you have a plan? Knuckles: I have one. We all can dress up servants, then jump on Eggman. Sonic: ...And then what? Knuckles: He Is defeated? Sonic: Bad Idea. Sally: I hate to say it but I think the only way to get team three back... is to actually do as Robotnik says. Tails: I was gonna suggest we could do a sneak attack… Sally: On, um... on what? Tails: Eggman? Sally: ...Coming up with plans is... not your strong suit, is it? a wipe the four are seen at Central Square. Sonic is propping his head up with one of his hands Sonic: You know, I thought something far more intense would've happened by now... More TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog